


All Smooth

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s03e05 The Beach, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: After the bonfire, Azula has trouble sleeping
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	All Smooth

Azula did not normally have any difficulties sleeping. She retired to bed, she slept, she rose for the day, that was her natural order. But on this night she could not find peace.

Her friends had been honest about their weaknesses, and this was normally something she would record for later use when it became advantageous, but she found herself ruminating over the personal implications instead.

She had actually spoken about her mother. She did not like to think of her much; Ursa was not a subject worthy of her time.

But Mai did not often speak of her parents either, or Zuzu of his self-loathing, or Ty Lee of her sisters. They did not normally talk about those sorts of emotions. They normally talked about knives, and chi, and the latest Fire Nation offensives in the Earth Kingdom. But their feelings?

Azula huffed out an angry sigh and flung off her linens. She stormed out of her chambers and down to the beach, and only when she reached the sand did she realize someone else was already out on the beach.

And walking on her hands.

She crept closer, but Ty Lee of course heard her and turned. She leapt up to her feet and bounded up to Azula, pulling her in for one of her tight hugs. “Azula! Did I wake you?”

“No, I couldn't sleep,” she admitted. Then her eyes widened; she should not have said that. It was a sign of weakness.

But it was too late, Ty Lee was nodding in sympathy and slinging one slim arm over her shoulders. Ty Lee's muscles were all hidden by her build; it was only when she laid a hand on Ty Lee's skin that she could feel the affectionate girl's strength. Mai hid all of her own in her long robes, but Azula was the one who did not try to hide.

Ty Lee pulled them close to the tide. Azula let herself be tugged down to sitting, and tucked into Ty Lee's shoulder a second later. “You're not still worrying Chan, are you? He's nothing, and you're amazing!” Ty Lee insisted.

Azula rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her knees, propping her chin over them. “Of course I am. But I would have liked a little appreciation.”

“Men will never give you what you want. It's better to keep them at arm's length.”

“That's not what you do!” Azula accused, tilting her head to glare at Ty Lee. “You let them fawn all over you and give you gifts and call you pretty -”

Ty Lee cut in, “And none of them know anything about me. They barely know my name. I'm nothing to them but a pretty trophy. I want to be more. I _can_ _be_ more.”

“You are more,” Azula agreed.

Ty Lee gave her a soft smile, not the bright, shining one she gave to men in the sunlight. It seemed more honest, even if it was less powerful.

Azula blinked. When had honesty become more important than power? It was the beach, she decided quickly. And the moonlight. And … Ty Lee.

She hadn't felt like this when they were younger. Ty Lee had simply been one of her best friends, someone who was on occasion superior to Azula in some minor situations and skillsets, a worthy ally but not a threat.

Something had changed, in the years they'd been apart. Working at the circus had given Ty Lee a quiet confidence, a willingness to stand up to Azula that she had never had before. When she had shown up unannounced and Ty Lee had pressed their bodies close, it was all Azula could do to keep the fire in her gut and away from her face. It had not gotten any easier these last few months.

Even playing kuai ball was difficult now. She was supposed to serve to the left of the ridiculous girl, but one look at Ty Lee's long, strong legs had distracted her.

“I am sorry about earlier,” Azula said softly. “I feel like I always have to be the best at everything, and I lash out when I'm not.”

“Your father only gives you attention when you do, so it's understandable,” Ty Lee dismissed quickly. “But he's not here. You're allowed to be yourself, even if it's flawed.”

“No,” Azula said, sitting up straight again and kicking out her legs into the sea. “I am my father's daughter. I am a princess, and I must uphold our proud nation's principles.”

“No,” Ty Lee disagreed, resting one soft hand on Azula's bare shoulder. “He's not here. Lo and Li are not here. Chan's dad is not here. It's just us, and when it's just us, you are Azula, my best friend, and the strongest, prettiest, most amazingly awesome girl on this island, and I love you.”

Azula peeked back at Ty Lee. Her friend was blushing but caught her eyes and held them. Azula parted her lips and breathed out, “I love you too.”


End file.
